narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisuke Uchiha
Page is Under Edit- Daisuke Uchiha (Uchiha Daisuke) is a fictional character created by BlackYinWhiteYang to fit into the Narutoverse. '' Background Daisuke Uchiha is Akua Uchiha's elder brother, and the more dominant of the two. He was a member of the deceased Uchiha clan, and his current whereabouts are unknown. Most of his life, Daisuke took care of his younger sister, Akua, up until he became 5-years old where it is suggested that the two came onto bad terms and he left Akua to Fugaku and Mikoto's family. His whereabouts after that became unknown, and it is highly probable that he is no longer alive, as the last Uchihas to remain were: Itachi and Sasuke. Before his departure, Akua looked up to him as an elder brother and a best friend. She loved him more than anything, but it is because of his bossy nature that eventually sets them apart. While Akua does not become cynical from this experience, he did leave her feeling unwanted and Akua was at breaking point in which she had no meaning in life until Uchiha Itachi found her. He then disappears physically, only reappearing in a flashback that completely puts Akua off-guard before she is killed by Itachi. Personality Daisuke lives life according to his own rules and values. He can not bear routine; he has a wild streak that takes him to places where nobody else dares to go. While being very creative and adventurous, his thirst for adventure more than often leads him to trouble. Aside from that, he is known to be very impatient, therefore, he lacks socialization with other people and the known family he had. Because of this, he leaves abruptly, leaving his younger sister behind to fend for herself. Daisuke somewhat believes that the world belongs to him, therefore, his dominant and controlling personality contrasts to Akua's yielding one, putting him in charge between the two siblings. While he did care for Akua, at some point in time, Akua did something that he did not like and as a result, Daisuke left her, his current whereabouts or well-being unknown. His personality is a lot like Naruto's, though at a much less extreme level. While he's typically very rash with his decisions or impulsive in battle, he carries himself with an air of dignity and pride, not letting anybody display dominance over him. Appearance Daisuke, like most standard Uchihas, was considered to be very attractive. He had short, unkempt neck-length hair that was raven-black in color with bangs falling to his chin-level that was also brushed to the side. He had obsidian eyes that were slightly darker than Akua's which turned red when he activated his Sharingan. In contrast to his sister, he only had two tomoe in either eye, suggesting that he has not fully activated his Sharingan during his lifetime. His attire consisted of a tight black tank with the traditional Uchiha collar and symbol on his back. He wore the traditional ninja-pants which were a toned gray in color. When on duty, he wore the standard ANBU uniform. For both clothing, a Konoha leafband is tied around his forehead. Being Akua's brother, he looked similar to her, the gender being the only thing that set them apart. Abilities As typical of the Uchiha clansmen, Daisuke specialized in Fire-techniques along with the use of Genjutsu. However, he was not a prodigy of his clan and it is because of his impulsiveness that he does not build up a high reputation after the passing of the Uchiha clan. He was, however, considered to be a great leader who was very reliable in battle and adept at coming up with perfectly-executed strategies that helped him live up to the Uchiha name. Sharingan Daisuke was able to awaken his Sharingan at a rather young age, finding the ability to see an opponent's chakra and predicting their moves extremely useful in combat. With its activation, Daisuke habitually resorted to using it to its fullest extent in battle, boosting his prowess on the battlefield. Katana Unlike his sister who preferred smaller weapons that came in pairs, Daisuke's weapon of choice was a single, long-bladed katana that he resorts to anytime he is low on chakra or in the need to decapacitate an enemy. While he rarely unsheathes it, his katana is his favorite weapon and the only blade that he is ever willing to use. Status Trivia *'Daisuke can be translated as "'''great help" or "great." *Daisuke wishes to fight Madara Uchiha. *Daisuke's hobby was taking strolls down the streets of Konoha. *Daisuke's favorite word is "Truth." *Daisuke's favorite foods are Edamame and Miso Soup. **His least favorite food was Tempura. *Daisuke has no known love interest. *His favorite line is: "Know where you stand." Quotes *(To Akua) "I'll never forgive you! I never want to see your face again, Akua-neechan!" *(To Akua) "Since I'm the older one, I get to make all the decisions, okay?" *(To Akua) "Are you satisfied?" *(To Akua) "You can't survive in a world like this if that's as strong as you can be." Quotes About Daisuke *(From a young Akua) "Please wait, Nii-san!" *(From a young Akua in her sleep) "Nii-san...please don't leave me alone...I don't want to be alone..." Character Creation Trivia *Daisuke is designed after Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha. Akua Uchiha was also semi-used as a reference, to make them appear similar in appearance, as they are brother and sister. **Initially, he was supposed to be a gender-bent Akua. *He was created while listening to the song "Don't Stop" by Innerpartysystem. *His name, meaning "great help," associates with his reliability on the battlefield. However, it contradicts his relationship with Akua. *His weapon was made to contradict Akua's weapon choice. Daisuke prefers the use of a single, long weapon that symbolizes his independence. Akua, on the other hand, wields two married blades that are much smaller in size, and are later linked to symbolize an unbroken bond between two people. *His birthday was a random opened page from a book that lists all the days. His personality is also based after the book. Reference *All information about the official Narutoverse can be found on Narutopedia. *Daisuke Uchiha © BlackYinWhiteYang **You can NOT use him (or any other of BlackYinWhiteYang's OCs) without BlackYinWhiteYang's permission. *For character stats, this site was used as a reference. *He is in affiliation with Akua Uchiha and Sorcha Uchiha. Category:Original Character